Family Reunion
by Novacain22
Summary: Johnny has to face his family again after he gets a call from his brother that his father has passed away.
1. Phone Call

Dan: Amanda?

Amanda: yes?

Dan: I … (he kisses her)

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac or anything in it.

Ring Ring!

"Ah!" screamed Johnny. The phone rang and Johnny was so surprised by the noise he dropped his skettios all over him. He stormed to the phone angrily picked it up with a mean hello.

"Hello, is Johnny there?" Asked a man on the other line. "This is Johnny. Who is this?" asked Johnny scratching his head. The two went silent for a second when the man on the other line spoke. "It's Tom." He said. Johnny went dead silent. After a few seconds he spoke. "What the hell do you want?" Johnny calmly said.

"Johnny it's been awhile hasn't it?" he said

"I said, what the hell do you want?" Johnny said a little mad. They went silent again until Tom spoke again. "It's dad, he's dead man."

Johnny dropped the phone with a loud thump. He hesitated before picking it back up. "What happened?" Johnny asked. Johnny felt the cold run down his back when Tom whispered in the phone "Murder."

Johnny felt a little weird talking to him. "When you want me up there?" asked Johnny. "Funeral starts Saturday, but mom wants you up here by tomorrow." Tom said calmly. "Why would I leave here to go up there? You know we haven't spoken in Fifteen years when Mom didn't love me anymore! I ran away, tell me little brother, did anybody bother to look for me?" he said.

Tom did not speak. Johnny shook his head. "I'll be up by tomorrow." Tom felt scared to see his brother again. "Do you still have our address?" He said. "YES I DO! WHATS WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS!" Johnny screamed and hung up the phone.

Johnny walked back to his table and began eating his skettios again. When he was done he walked down by the room were Squee's tunnel was. Crawling threw the tunnels made Johnny remember when he was a kid how him and his brother played in the tubes in the park. Pissed off, Johnny kept moving faster and faster.

He reached into the basement and walked up the stairs. When he walked past the living room, Squee's father pointed a gun at him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he screamed. Johnny just looked at him. Then spoke. "I just wanted to have a talk with your son, Todd." The father put his gun down relived. "Oh, you can keep him if you want." He said and left Johnny alone.

When he got to Squee's room, he was playing his video game. He turned his head to see Johnny and screamed.

"Squee, listen. I'm going away for awhile." He said. "You are going to be here for awhile alone. (This was a reference from issue #7. I won't get too much into it because I would probably get sued. Just saying this was what I was aiming for. I'm going to change the words around just to make sure I won't get sued)" Johnny said with a smile. He walked back down stairs to his home shouting "Good-luck!"

Dan: I love the reference from #7. Its weird how things work out huh?

Amanda: I love you Dan.


	2. Hostage on a train

Dan: YAY! I found out how to make chapters!

Amanda: Your so smart.

Dan: I love you Amanda.

Amanda: I love you more!

Disclaimer: oh God, do I really have to listen to them…I no own Johnny.

Johnny packed his bags and boarded the train. It was going to be a hell of a 12-15 hour ride. He did not have a ticket, so he used his sneaky powers to board the back and have nobody notice he was there. He knew this station, I picked this one of all of them because nobody checked for tickets.

He slept most of the way there until he was woke up by a gun fire. A man with a mask on stood up with a gun and screamed "OK! I'M TAKING OVER THE TRAIN!" Everyone freaked out until they were silenced by Johnny's booing.

The robber was confused, then went back to his job. "Ok everyone, you all have to stay quite, and when we get to the next stop, a man will get on. He will ascort you to a van. Get in the back! No funny stuff!"

Johnny started laughing. "Who is laughing?" he yelled. Johnny screamed "I am, but how do you expect me to keep quite when your using old time western phrases like 'No funny stuff'? How I ask you? HOW?"

The robber looked at him then grabbed a little girl in the front seat. He put the gun to her head. "Lets see you laugh now punks." Johnny laid back smiling. He stood up.

Ladies and Gentlemen! Allow me to personally help in this situation!" he opened his bag pulled out a knife. "As I was saying, if you are stupid enough to try and jack a train without any help your stupid!"

The robber stood there gun still to the girl's head. "Sit down or I'll kill her! It will be easy! Besides haven't you heard never bring a knife to a gun fight?" he shouted. During this rambling Johnny chucked the knife and it went through his neck. Blood stained the walls. Johnny expected a riot but everybody started cheering for him.

A couple moments later, the train stopped and the place was swarming with police. One came over to Johnny.

"You saved the day kid." He said patting him on the back with a smile. "Just doing what I do best." Said Johnny.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you enough, is there anything we could do?" The police man said. Johnny always wanted to swing a night stick ever since he was little. When he thought about how long in his childhood he has been waiting for it, he remembered the more important thing. "Could you drive me to my family's house?" asked Johnny.

The man said nothing, just smiled and open the door to the police car. Johnny climbed in and they were off, with Johnny giving any diraction the man needed.

Dan: AH! That chapter was way to short.

Amanda: It's ok honey, I don't mind.


	3. Family trees

Dan: Amanda, we need to talk…

Amanda: …about what?…

Dan: About…JOHNNY! YYEEEAAAAHHH!

Amanda: (relived) oh. YEAH!

Disclaimer: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac is not mine. I do not own it.

The police car pulled up in front of the old house that used to be Johnny's home. The police pulled away. Johnny stared at the house before entering. It scared him that he was back in the place that he swore he would never go back to.

He opened the door to see a kid on the couch watching T.V. He looked up at Johnny. "Johnny? Oh my God is it you Johnny!" he stood up and hugged him. Johnny pushed him off. "Who are you?" he said. The kid who looked around 23 looked back up at him. "You don't remember me? John, its me Shawn." He looked at him. Johnny was thinking then remembered. "Shawn? Oh man its been so long look at you. Were is your sister?"

Shawn looked at him. "Jenn is in the bathroom." He said. Johnny looked at his cousin. "Were is everyone?" asked Johnny.

"Well Jenn is in the bathroom, Tom and Aunt Jackie are arranging Uncle Timmy's funeral." He said. Jenn walks in. "Oh hey Johnny." She said and sat down on the couch. She really wasn't interested in this whole ordeal.

Johnny ignored her and turned back to Shawn. "What happened to my father. How was he murdered?" he asked.

Shawn answered hesitantly. "He wasn't murdered…he had a heart-attack." He said.

When Johnny's jaw dropped, Shawn remembered. "Oh, Tom said he was murdered because he knew it would be the only reason you would come up.

Johnny felt used. He felt dirty for beliving such a thing as murder. He was about to kill Tom until Jenn spoke. "Look, all we got to offer you is Skettios because your family is to cheap to buy something useful.

Johnny forgot about the whole I'm going to kill Tom thing and raced for the kitchen.

The door was opened by Tom and Johnny's mother Jackie. Shawn jumped in front of them. "wait till I tell you who's here!" he said. The Jenn said "It's Johnny…" just to butcher Shawns excitement.

"He's here?" Jackie said. She glanced at Tom. Then he spoke. "I told him to come." He said. Jackie was flipping out.

Johnny walked in the room with skettos all over his face. "Hellow mom."

Jackie looked at her son. She measured his face and looked at his skinny body. "Oh my, look at you! You look like you haven't eaten in days! And what is with your hair cut?" she said. This made Johnny play with one of his two hairs.

Jackie went over to hug Johnny. "I'm sorry." She said. Johnny pushed her off. "Bull…" he said. He walked away from her. He headed up to his old room and slammed the door.

Tom looked at his mother. "This is bad. Why didn't you look for Johnny when he ran away anyway?" Jackie swelled up in tears. "I did not have the money to hold on to him for as long as I wanted to. Now my baby thinks I don't love him as much as I do. I thought he would find someone to take care of him.

Tom patted her on the back. "He will come around, don't worry mom.

Dan: I LOVE AMANDA!

Amanda: I LOVE DAN!


	4. Dear DIEary

Dan: AMANDDA AMANDA AMANA!

Amanda: DANO!

Dan: You make me happy.

Disclaimer: Ugh, sickening. I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac in anyway.

Dear DIE-ary,

I finally made it to the hell whole of this family. I don't know when I will be back. I've only been here more a couple minuets and I already want to leave. I don't know how much more of this I can take. My mother doesn't like me anymore, my father is dead., I can't remember my cousins and my brother is lying to everybody.

Johnny bites on the eraser on his pencil and begins to write again.

If my family is like this, then am I normal? I don't know anything anymore. Ugh, look at this place. I'm in my old room on my bed when Dad first gave me you on my 14th birthday. Ever since then I write in you every night. I'm still surprised how many pages there are in you.

Johnny stopped writing because a tear fell from his eyes. He had no idea why he was crying. He skimmed through his diary.

August 4, 1989

Dear Diary,

I made brownies with Mommy today. All the kids at skool made fun of me! They say I'm too old to even call Mommy "Mommy". IT made me cry. They took you away from me and called me a girl for having a diary. I love you!

Johnny smiled then turned to pages a week later.

August 11, 1989

Dear DIE-ary,

I am not living with this family anymore. They are driving me Insane. Right now I'm writing you in a boxcar I hid into. As we speak, I'm running away from home. You were the only thing I took with me. For now on, your code name is no longer diary, it DIE-ary, got it? I'm sleeping here tonight and we will hit the road again tomorrow.

Johnny stared at this entry. He had forgotten that's why he called his diary that. Tom walked in the room and Johnny quickly shut the book.

"You still have that thing Johnny?" he said. It wasn't really a question, more of a statement,

"Uh, yeah." Johnny said a little embarrassed.

Tom took the book. "Let me read you my favorite entry Johnny." He said skimming through the book.

"Here we go." He said

May 22, 1989

Dear Diary,

Mommy made Tom get braces today. I wanted to be just like him so mommy gave me a pair of fake ones. After he got braces we went to the water park and had a lot of fun. When we got back, Tom called his friends and they came over. I want to be just like him. When his friends left, dad and us came and told us scary story. We almost stayed up all night! I don't think I will ever frown again 

Johnny looked at Tom and started to cry. "Is it an open casket?" Johnny asked. "Yes." Tom answered. Johnny looked at his brother. He knew Tom was hiding something, and Tom answered. "The funral is tomorrow , not Saturday."

Johnny banged his head on the bed and cried. "Well, at least I will get to see him one more time."

Dan: Sniff

Amanda: ( starts to cry ) this is really sad. (Dan hugs her.)


	5. The Funeral

Dan: MUNCH MUNCH

Amanda: What are you doing?

Dan: I'm eating.

Amanda: Oh.

Disclaimer (very confused) Uh, I do not own JTHM.

Johnny had a hard time sleeping. He kept waking up because of nightmares from his childhood. One was when he fell out of a tree. Another was when Johnny was playing games with his father. The most scariest of them all was the one were Johnny dreamed he ran away.

When morning came Tom was sent up to wake Johnny. He kept shaking him to get up but Johnny struggled to keep the dream he was having. Tom flipped the bed over spilling him on the floor. Tom sat next to him.

Johnny looked at him. "Remember when we you used to do that all the time when we were lit…" Johnny stopped. He never wanted to reveal his past. Tom helped him up. "Come on, we need to get ready." Said Tom. They went into the bathroom were a suit was laid out for Johnny. He looked really weird with his two hairs and a tuxedo. Tom laughed. "SHUT UP!" he screamed. "If you weren't my brother my only brother I would kill you!"

Tom looked at him. "Is that true…Johnny?"

"I don't…I'm sorry…" he said. Tom walked away.

It was time for the funeral. The wake was held in a funeral home. Johnny and Tom walked up to see their father. Johnny touched him. Then looked at Tom. "He's cold," said Johnny.

Tom answered still angry with Johnny for what he said. "Well, that's what happens when you die! What were you expecting to roast marsh mellows over the man!" Johnny frowned shook his head no while shoving his marsh mellows deeper in to his pocket.

Johnny sat down and listens to the preacher talk for a couple of hours. Then Johnny stood up. "If you would please, shut up. I want to say something. Johnny looked around the room. "Ladies, Gententalmen and all sex-changed people, I would like to say a couple of word on behave of my daddy is dead. There are no sad people here because my father did not care about people such as me. Sure he was a good man, but do you think he loved(points to people) you, you, you, or you? Wrong! He didn't even love me. If I had never ran away, every one of you should know, that I would have killed him. Right now, we would be doing something else and I would be in prison. But I ran away. It must have been a good choice because my father lived another fifteen years. Died from a heart attack but wasn't murdered by his son. He must have turned into a loving man because look at this wake…this a nice wake. I must of dwelled evil inside his heart. Which made him bad. When I ran away, he got better. I might as well no longer be a live.(looks at his father) I'm sorry dad, I love you. Even though you do not love me. I know because I looked at your will. I'm sorry I was born."

Johnny ran out of the funeral home. And went back to the house. Tom followed.

"Tom I'm sorry, I need to get out of here. This house is making me even more sick than the one I ran away to."

"Johnny, look at you. You can't live alone. Let me come with you." Tom said. Johnny accepted and they called a taxi and headed for Johnny's home.

Dan: and its over!

Amanda: Don't worry, there will be a sequel. It's just this new beginning is way off the topic of the original story.


End file.
